Cloudstar
|pastaffie = SkyClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = SkyClan Ancestor |namest =Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: SkyClan Ancestor: |namesl =''Unknown'' Unknown Cloudstorm Unknown Cloudstar Cloudstar |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Son: |familyl = Birdflight Spottedpelt Gorseclaw |position1 = Leader |precededby1=Flystar |succeededby1=Buzzardstar |position2 = Deputy |precededby2=Petalfall |succeededby2=Buzzardtail |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Code of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Firestar's Quest, Battles of the Clans, Cloudstar's Journey |deadbooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Bramblestar's Storm, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey }} Cloudstar is a small, lithe, pale gray tom with very pale water-blue eyes. He has white patches that resemble clouds, and broad shoulders. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Although not mentioned by name, he is seen giving Leafstar a life. Firestar's Quest :Cloudstar is an ancient SkyClan leader. He leads his Clan around the time SkyClan is driven out of the forest. :When he brings his whole Clan to a Gathering, he asks for the other Clans to spare each a partial strip of their territory because Twolegs have been destroying their territory. The four leaders argue over the matter. One cat in particular states there are only four trees at the Gathering place, saying in their matter that there should be only four Clans. The four leaders refuse to give any territory away. Cloudstar, shocked and angry, leads his Clan away from the forest, promising to never look to the stars for guidance from his ancestors again. When his mate, Birdflight, stays with ThunderClan due to her kits being too young, he whispers to her that he'll wait for her forever. Because of Birdflight leaving, he feels hollow, along with an overwhelming sense of loss. :He begins to appear in Firestar's dreams, disturbing the present ThunderClan leader's sleep. During one of his dreams, Cloudstar is seen with his Clan running away from the river, though Firestar cannot hear what the cats are saying or tell who they are. Later, after Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony, Firestar looks to a puddle and he sees Cloudstar's face, though again, he cannot identify whom the tom is. Also, during the Gathering, Firestar sees unknown cats, Cloudstar among them, next to the present cats. However, he is the only one who sees them. When Firestar sleeps in Smudge's garden where the ancient cats of SkyClan's camp used to be, Cloudstar appears throughout his dreams, explaining what had happened to his Clan, and ending by stating Firestar must rebuild the scattered SkyClan. Firestar asks him his name, but Cloudstar just vanishes. :Towards the end of the book, when Leafstar receives her nine lives, the other leaders apologize to him, saying that there should have always been five Clans and they regret driving SkyClan out. Shortly afterwards, Cloudstar meets his mate, Birdflight. He is happy and surprised to see his mate once more. She announces that she and his kits, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt, have chosen to walk the skies above SkyClan with him, in honor of their ancestors. SkyClan's Destiny :Cloudstar is briefly mentioned in the prologue, as SkyClan retreats from the attack of the rats. Oakstep of ancient SkyClan goes back in thought and reminds them that Cloudstar told them never to look at the stars again, and that he was correct because StarClan had done nothing for SkyClan in their time of need. :He is seen in Leafstar's dream. He dips his head and tells her it is good to see her, and she asks him if he has a message for her, though he doesn't reply. Bramblestar's Storm :Cloudstar appears in the prologue, having woken Firestar, to tell him that one Clan cannot live without the others sometimes, and that saving SkyClan was important. He delivers the prophecy Firestar must tell Bramblestar by slicing his paw over the lake: ''When water meets blood, blood will rise. Although Cloudstar doesn't tell Firestar what it means, he assures him that Bramblestar will know what it means when he needs to. ''Hawkwing's Journey :In the prologue, Cloudstar asks Brackenheart if she has thought any more about the vision. The medicine cat replies that he has, but is interrupted as he starts his next sentence. Skystar joins the pair of cats, and they both bow their heads in respect. Cloudstar mews a greeting, and the SkyClan founder returns it, before abruptly asking if they've come to a decision. Brackenheart answers that they have not, as what they have seen is terrible and holds no easy answer. Skystar stands up straighter and says that they have all seen the awful scourge that looms over SkyClan, and could end the Clan. Cloudstar protests that SkyClan will never end, and continues to describe the struggles they've already endured. Brackenheart meows that Firestar is dead, and there's no savior for them this time. The pale gray tom argues that SkyClan must fight, but the medicine cat replies that this battle is unwinnable. Skystar declares that it might be time for the Clan to leave the gorge, but Cloudstar snarls at him that they shouldn't just give up their home without a fight. The founder continues, commenting that SkyClan could go find the Clans by the lake. Brackenheart and Cloudstar continue to protest, but Skystar insists that they must look to the sparks that remain of Firestar and Sandstorm. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how SkyClan had to leave and move into the gorge. He describes how the SkyClan leader lost everything when he left the forest: his territory, his faith in StarClan, and his mate and kits. They had promised to wait for each other, but it wasn't until Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt SkyClan that they were able to keep that promise. Code of the Clans :In "An Empty Prayer: Cloudstar Speaks", he talks about his mate Birdflight, missing SkyClan's old home, and being angry with the four other Clans. He says the new territory is inhospitable, and that they can't find enough prey. Whatever prey they do find were not birds. The overall tone is sheer misery. He says that his world is empty without Birdflight - that his dreams are dark and empty, and whatever prey he eats tastes of nothing. He also mentions that he doesn't know the territory and only knows the cave in which he will go out with his warriors the next day to explore. Battles of the Clans :He appears as a warrior with the name of Cloudstorm, when discussing with his Clan how to drive back kittypet invaders that edge their territory. He states that they cannot fight them in SkyClan territory, since they don't all come there at once, and suggests that they invade Twolegplace, using fences to perform combat moves they are used to, in trees. The current deputy, Petalfall, agrees to this and they put the plan in motion since the leader Flystar is away at the Moonstone. :Cloudstorm speaks with Petalfall before the battle, and she expresses concern that perhaps Flystar would return with news that StarClan would want them to do something different. Cloudstorm is not worried, and states that they have the warrior code and the skills to protect themselves. They should be grateful to StarClan, but that their actions are their own. He also says that StarClan doesn't risk themselves for the living, and that SkyClan had to win this battle themselves. Petalfall is shocked with his confidence, but agrees to go on with the plan. Cloudstorm attacks a brown tabby during the battle, and threatens to kill him if he does not agree to stop stealing prey. The kittypet agrees, though he does not give up without a fight. After the battle, Cloudstorm feels proud that he had the winning plan, and when Flystar returns and does not give any news of StarClan, Cloudstorm feels strengthened in his belief that the living warriors ensured the Clan's survival, not their warrior ancestors. :Later, during his leadership as Cloudstar, he tries to battle with ThunderClan over a strip of territory, but loses. He accidentally snaps at his pregnant mate Birdflight when she is shocked that they lost, but apologizes immediately. He tries to appear strong for his Clan in the aftermath, and encourages them that they will just have to do better next time. He appeals to their sense of loyalty and honor, and everyone slowly starts to feel better. Later, when he is sleeping in his den, Fawnstep comes in, and describes a dream she had about SkyClan being driven from the forest. At first, Cloudstar does not believe her, but he eventually does, and feels shame and sadness that he cannot save his Clan. The Ultimate Guide :Cloudstar introduces SkyClan, describing how they were the first Clan of the forest and where their founder came from, why he settled under the trees, and his effect on the forest long term. He also describes about the Twolegs destroying their territory, and begging the other Clans for help. He describes leading his Clanmates to a new home; thriving until rats came and destroyed the Clan. He described Firestar's role in reviving the Clan and the Clan surviving and thriving once more. :Cloudstar shares a page with Skywatcher. He was aware of his Clan's place in history of the forest and was prideful of it. When Twolegs came and destroyed his Clan's territory, he turned to the leaders of the other Clans. However, each leader turned him down. Cloudstar realized that he would have to lead his Clan away to find a new home. He had to leave his mate, Birdflight, and their kits behind. As his faith in his warrior ancestors faded, he no longer followed the warrior code once SkyClan settled in a sandy hollow. Other leaders came after him, but rats drove away the rest of the remaining Clan. Cloudstar watched as his Clan was slowly destroyed. In the Novellas Cloudstar's Journey :Buzzardtail asks Cloudstar if he is going to watch a squirrel get away, or hope it finds its way to the fresh-kill pile. Cloudstar claims his leaving it for the apprentices as his old bones is enjoying the sun too much. Buzzardtail reminds him his barely older than he is and he is still good, but Cloudstar protests leadership has worn him down. Buzzardtail playfully swipes at his leader, commenting that when his kits arrive, he will not feel so great about letting them sleep in his den. Cloudstar points out he was soft as honey with his own kits, who are now apprentices. A ThunderClan patrol is at the border, and Seedpelt, who is part of the patrol, seems hostile but not willing to pick a fight. The SkyClan deputy and leader leaves with Cloudstar noting that patrol was closer to the border than they were supposed to be and Seedpelt was just distracting them. He notes that the border patrols will be keeping an eye on the ThunderClan scent markers from now on. At camp, Cloudstar tells Birdflight to go back to her nest, but she refuses to be cooped up. A hunting patrol returns from the border near the Treecut Place with little prey. Apparently the noise and smell from strange monsters over the border is scaring the prey. Cloudstar dismisses this claim and states it was just bad luck. :Cloudstar dreams of StarClan and meets Maplestar, Rowanstar and Darkstar, who explain about the history of SkyClan and their contribution to borders. Darkstar mentions his contribution of the warrior code, and Cloudstar asks him if he regretted giving ThunderClan some territory. Darkstar doesn’t give a straight answer but tells Cloudstar to hold his head high as SkyClan's the noblest with strong borders, strong and skilled warriors. He tells Cloudstar not to worry about the Twoleg monsters as SkyClan will forever endure. When Cloudstar awakens, Fawnstep explains to him about an omen of the Twolegs causing prey to diminish. Cloudstar tells Fawnstep of his dream and reassures nothing will happen as the StarClan cats promised so. He tells Fawnstep he appreciates being told but is certain it's a sign of clumsy hunting. He goes see his mate, Birdflight and asks about their kits. Birdflight explains they are alive and kicking. While going for a walk, Cloudstar remembers as an apprentice, jumping from a rock and feeling like flying. Birdflight retorts he bumped his head and rushed back to camp, but Cloudstar explains he returned the next day and jumped perfectly even further. He tells Birdflight he'll teach their kits to never give up and they'll be very brave. He tells Birdflight they'll be kind and smart like her. They agree the kits are lucky to have great parents and Cloudstar feels his ancestors' spirits wishing him well for his family forever. :Cloudstar is holding a training session with some apprentices, impressing them. He notes he loves these sessions and loves to climb so fast it's like he is flying, as well as teaching younger cats' cool tricks. He enjoys also seeing the apprentices' excitement as they train. He guides them up a tree, instructing them to use their claws. Cloudstar notes that he often climbs claws sheathed for more speed and proof his is that skilled. He thinks that squirrels don't even have claws like they do. Cloudstar teaches the apprentices how to branch-skip, and tells them if they do it right, it'll feel like their flying but as far as he is aware, cats do not have wings. They jump through more trees, deciding to not have the apprentices face the spikes on a pine tree yet. The leader wonders who’d like to stay on the ground all the time and never know what it is like to have air rush through their pelts or see the forest spread out around them. He teaches them good hints and tricks but before they can finish, a monster starts churning up earth below the tree they are on. Cloudstar puts the apprentices against the trunk before ordering them to move to the nearest tree: a fir. The leader decides they have to navigate spikes after all today. The tree they are in falls, hurting Mintpaw. Cloudstar hoists her onto his shoulder, avoiding the fir tree and imagining being squashed by it. :Cloudstar takes the apprentices back to camp for treatment and tells the Clan what happens. He thinks he needs to be strong and not show fear as SkyClan needs him now more than ever. He tells Buzzardtail that he was with his kits and is sure StarClan saved them. Cloudstar refuses medicine for his aches and Birdflight tells Cloudstar he could have been killed. Cloudstar points out there are dangers everywhere in the forest, but Birdflight protests not in their own territory. She asks if it is bad, and Cloudstar admits it’s very bad. Cloudstar tells his Clan they will not leave as this is their home and they are still safe. He promises his last breath to protect SkyClan and its home, reassuring StarClan is watching over and will protect their home too. Petalfall tells the Clan they need faith in Cloudstar too as he has led them very well and should listen. Petalfall refuses food, saying toothless badgers like her don't deserve it. Cloudstar snaps for her to not say it, insisting she served her Clan better than most. He also recalls she was deputy before him and could have become leader instead of him. Cloudstar takes out a patrol to inspect the damage, thinking he grieves for the wounds that have been inflicted on his home. He silently promises to never leave until he walks in StarClan. He reassures his anxious Clanmates that StarClan gave no sign of danger so will carry on as normal and retract the border. He insists SkyClan will survive by their hunting skills and adapting to their territory. He declares anything else is a challenge to him and the warrior code. He stays watch that night over the border and prays for StarClan to protect his Clan where he cannot. :Cloudstar awakens to see Twolegs dragging away the knocked over trees but not cutting down anymore. Hoping they have destroyed as much as they wanted, he heads back to camp and reports this to Fawnstep. She reports of terrible dreams and Cloudstar thinks they'll be dreaming those for a while. The leader is part of a border patrol, content on acting like a warrior instead of leader for once. He meets Redstar of ThunderClan, who asks about the noises from the Twoleg monsters. Cloudstar explains there are Twolegs playing with monsters beyond the border. He asks if ThunderClan is scared of some noise, angering Redstar. The ThunderClan tom snaps nothing scares his warriors, but Cloudstar replies if they had any sense, they should be scared of SkyClan warriors. Stoatfur thinks they should have let ThunderClan know of the real trouble since they might need their help. Cloudstar tells the patrol that SkyClan fights their own battles, and will not go back on Darkstar’s word and take back the territory he gave away. He thinks he needs to stay strong with his Clan, reassuring his Clanmates that they are strong, skillful and honorable. He promises the Twolegs will not destroy their home. Back at camp, there is very little to eat so Cloudstar goes out to hunt. He brings back a meager share despite his best efforts. Cloudstar tells Buzzardtail they will have to have one meal a day because of lack of prey, of which the deputy protests to. Birdflight and Cloudstar talk, resulting for Cloudstar to promise to take care of himself for his kits. :During a Gathering, Cloudstar announces about Hazelwing's kits, and states he is grateful of the amount of fresh-kill Greenleaf brings. He tells himself to stay calm and don’t let them know how worried he is. Buzzardtail previously convinced Cloudstar to mention the Twolegs and acknowledge rather than say nothing. Cloudstar does this, saying they've just taken a few trees and will get bored and go elsewhere. He mentions that SkyClan would hate for the Clans to waste time of rumours. He has an edge to his voice but is trying to act like he has nothing to hide. He mentions his kits and that he may present them next moon. Redstar mentions that he is glad SkyClan is comfortable sharing territory with Twolegs. Cloudstar denies this, adding the borders are strong and scent markers well refreshed. The SkyClan leader notes the plump frames of the other leaders and tries to puff his fur to look that way. Despite his promise to Birdflight, he hasn’t been eating properly. He tells himself the fresh-kill pile will be better when the kits come. Fawnstep talks to Cloudstar, explaining the medicine cats have had visions of SkyClan being destroyed. Cloudstar snaps that Fawnstep told them what was really happening, but she replies that she’d never do that. Back at camp, Petalfall is having a terrible fit and is very weak. She asks Cloudstar to promise that the Twolegs will never drive out their Clan. Cloudstar promises as long as he is alive, SkyClan will never leave. :Cloudstar spends the night beside Petalfall, but early in the morning goes out for a walk. He goes to the border that Twolegs cut down trees at, and wonders where the landmarks that was once there are now. He realizes that Twolegs are building Twoleg nests where they cut down the trees. Cloudstar is angry, thinking it's his home not the Twolegs. He wonders if they are stopping or will take away the entire forest. He yowls and grieves for part of the forest lost to the Twolegs. Back at camp, Petalfall has died and Fawnstep notes that she slept well after Cloudstar reassured her SkyClan will not leave. He grieves for Petalfall, silently telling her to run swiftly and not look back as she journeys to StarClan. It’s growing hot, and Cloudstar asks Birdflight if she wants to sit in the shade. The queen insists she belongs beside Petalfall for the vigil. She was told about the promise Cloudstar made to Petalfall, and asks how certain he is. Cloudstar insists StarClan is watching over and if they give up they prove they do not trust StarClan to keep them safe. He asks Birdflight to have faith in them, especially since Petalfall is with them now. Birdflight mentions she wanted the elder to meet her kits, and Cloudstar reassures she’ll see them wherever she is. A hunting patrol returns from the border with the Twolegs and Oakpaw was injured from falling into a ditch Twolegs created. Cloudstar declares that territory belongs to Twolegs now, and no cat goes there even if all the prey is waiting for them there. He insists they cannot do anything and will have to figure out another way to find food. :Cloudstar halts Buzzardtail sorting patrols, telling him no one will hunt as every apprentice and warrior will train for battle. He tells them they have to fight ThunderClan for the piece of territory Darkstar gave away moons ago. He insists without it, they do not have enough to support SkyClan. Buzzardtail reassures that Darkstar would have done the same and Cloudstar is not breaking the warrior code. Cloudstar doesn't think StarClan is watching over as his dreams are empty. The warriors are quiet and Cloudstar wonders if they know how desperate he is. He knows he is asking a lot of his Clan because of their weakened state but feels there is no choice. The next day, Cloudstar tells his Clan they are taking back what belongs to them. He convinces Mintpaw and Snailpaw to stay behind, saying he needs strong and brave cats to protect the queens and elders. Cloudstar looks at his tired and starving Clanmates and thinks they need strength. He declares this is a glorious day, the day they do not tolerate ThunderClan trespassing on what is theirs anymore. He leads the Clan to the border and into battle against ThunderClan. He sees his Clanmates trying their best and fighting with their strengths, but realizes they are too weak against the well-fed ThunderClan warriors. He realizes SkyClan cannot win, and will end up with bad injuries. Heart breaking, he gives the order to retreat. :Cloudstar takes his Clan back to their camp, announcing they lost. He snaps at Birdflight they should have won but didn't, but apologizes. He hears a thrush and wonders if he should send a warrior to catch it but every cat that could hunt went to fight and all were wounded. He wonders if StarClan was watching and notes it didn’t feel they were on their side. Birdflight tells Cloudstar he needs his injuries looked to, but Cloudstar insists he needs to talk to the Clan. He tells his Clan ThunderClan won because they wanted victory more. Some cats looked surprised while others looked guilty. Cloudstar feels hurt, knowing his warriors gave everything but they were just too weak. He asks his Clanmates to look at what they did today and ask if they could do better. The leader insists if that's yes, then there will be more battles and more chances for territory. Cloudstar feels hurt he has to ask his warriors to fight again, but feels there is no choice. He announces SkyClan will take back from the ThunderClan thieves. Cloudstar decides to be treated but stay awake to think of a battle strategy for the next one. That night, Fawnstep comes in and says she needs to talk to him. She reassures Cloudstar's mate is fine, and describes a dream she had about SkyClan being driven from the forest and going to the Gathering. Cloudstar asks about his kits and Fawnstep reassures they are healthy in the dream. Cloudstar doesn't believe her at first about the other Clans driving SkyClan out, but Fawnstep says that there is nothing left for SkyClan in the dream. Cloudstar wonders if that’s how they will end, being driven out like a fox. :Birdflight is giving birth to Cloudstar's kits. Afterwards, Birdflight apologizes for not providing four kits like they wanted, but Cloudstar insists they are perfect and will keep them busy for the time to come. Birdflight names one kit Gorsekit, and Cloudstar names the other Spottedkit, after her dappled coat like sun shining through leaves. He leaves Birdflight to rest, thinking it should be the best night of his life but feels grief over the territory being stolen by Twolegs. Only the dense forest remains, the rest are filled with monsters and Twoleg nests being created. He wonders if StarClan knows of his newborn kits and if they'll watch over them or abandon them like they have to the rest of the Clan. Cloudstar dreams another empty dream, shouting out to StarClan they are cowards and begging for help. He runs to the border, where Starlingfeather convinces him that admitting defeat and seeking another solution is the best thing. At a Gathering, Cloudstar brings his entire Clan and begs the leaders for a piece of their territory, wondering if it's what StarClan really wants. The leaders refuse, and Cloudstar is sorry for his Clanmates that they've been abandoned by StarClan and now the other Clans. Birdflight and her kits have to stay behind and join ThunderClan, and Cloudstar curses the day he became leader. He silently asks if he has to lose his mate too. Cloudstar says goodbye to her and their kits, sniffing their tiny bodies and knowing he'll carry the memory of their scent forever. Cloudstar leads his Clan away, cursing StarClan for not helping them. He silently farewells Birdflight and his kits, promising to find them again one day. Ravenpaw's Farewell :Cloudstar and Skywatcher approach Ravenpaw in a dream. Cloudstar introduces himself, explaining he was SkyClan's leader when the Clan first came to the gorge and even just before that in the forest. Ravenpaw acts respectfully towards the toms, mentioning he is honored to meet them. Cloudstar tells the loner that he journeyed just as Sandstorm and Firestar, and now Ravenpaw and his friends. Cloudstar says he is grateful to Ravenpaw for bringing new warriors to SkyClan, although Ravenpaw points out Riley and Bella were rejected. Cloudstar advises for them to have a chance to prove their worth. He points out that SkyClan needs help as seen tonight. The leader rests his muzzle on Ravenpaw, pleading him to help in the name of the Clans and warrior code. Trivia Mistakes *His name has been spelled as Cloud-star. *He was called a warrior in ''Firestar's Quest, even though he was a leader at that time. *He was mistakenly called female. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Birdflight: Son: :Gorseclaw: Daughter: :Spottedpelt: :Pinestar: :Spottedleaf: :Tigerstar: :Leopardfoot: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Patchpelt: :Longtail: :Willowpelt: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikestone: :Juniperclaw: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Leader Info }} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Leaders Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Males Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Main characters Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:SkyClan Ancestors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters